The Sweetest Taste
by TheGoldenThread
Summary: In which, Natsu returns back home after a month long job and Lucy gives him one delicious welcome home. ( NaLu oneshot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

The Sweetest Taste

 _ **Summary:**_ Natsu returns back home after a month long job and Lucy gives him one delicious welcome home. (NaLu one shot).

Lucy lifted up the pot of stew, the steam hit her face and with it came the aroma of all the spices she put in it. She licked her lips, grabbing a nearby wooden spoon and stirred the soup. Natsu would be home any moment and she wanted everything to be perfect. Her high heels made noise as she maneuvered through the kitchen, a ruffled pink apron was tied around her voluptuous body but her breasts threatened to fall out. She had no bra on, her buds poked through the thin fabric and she had on a matching pink thong. Her blond tresses were tied up in a bun. Lucy bent down, opening the oven and smiled to herself.

"Perfect." She pulled out a pan of several meats ranging from ham to steak. Natsu ate so much and she suspected that he hadn't had a good meal on month long job. She walked over to the table, setting the pot down in the middle and her chocolate brown eyes fell on her ring. She turned it around, thinking fondly about how her and Natsu had just gotten married before he left. The ring was coated in small diamonds and _"I love you"_ engraved on the inside. They had just moved into a small cottage so he took the job to provide them with a little extra money. Lucy hoped they would be doing more than just eating, she giggled at her own lewd thoughts.

She heard the door open up, her heart leaped and she hurried back inside of the kitchen, turning down the soup.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Natsu shouted. She pulled out a heart shaped cookie out of a nearby canister, looking up as Natsu came into the kitchen and an elated grin etched its way across his face. Almost instantly, he dropped down his duffle bag and ran up to her, lifting her off her feet. She giggled at him, he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you so much!" He said affectionately. She wrapped her arms around him, taking in a deep breath, he smelled like fresh pine and wood. She reached up a hand, touching his hair and smiled.

"Your hair has gotten longer."

"Yeah, I'm going to cut it, Luce." Natsu pulled away from her and she shook her head.

"I like it long." He smiled at her in response, taking her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. She watched him bring her hands up to his mouth where he brushed his lips along her knuckles. Lucy grimaced at him, noticing their usual companion gone and in a way, she was thankful to the spirits.

"Where is Happy?"

"He went to go see Carla." Natsu informed. "He'll be back later." His eyes traveled down where she saw them widen and darken. He let go of her hands, licking his lips and when their eyes met, his cheeks reddened.

"The food smells great, you didn't have to do this." Natsu said, pulling her to the table. She gave him a sour look as he stood there and marveled at everything she had cooked. Lucy stood on her toes, her lips just inches away from his hear and she took her hand, pressing it against his chest/ her fingers trailed up and down his sternum.

"I have dessert too." She said seductively. She felt him stiffen at her words, he swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed the side of his pants with his hands.

"I got you something." He said suddenly. He turned around, pulling a necklace with a crystal like stone hanging from the end of it and Lucy touched it. "I saw it in one of the towns I went to and thought of you."

"Natsu, I love it." Natsu was always thinking of her.

"Can you turn around, I want to put it on you." Lucy stared at him, nodding and turned around. She felt Natsu's hands come around as he positioned the necklace and fastened it in the back. She chewed on her lower lip as they stood there and then, Natsu's hand rested against the space between her shoulders. Her pink-haired husband leaned in, she could feel his hot breath on her skin and it sent her body ablaze. She could hear his breathing becoming ragged, he pressed his lips against her shoulder and she sighed. She reached behind her, knotting fingers in his hair and his hand moved inside of her apron. She shuddered as his hand brushed over her nipples, he nipped at her skin with his fangs and he began to roll her buds in between his fingers.

"Natsu." She moaned lowly.

"Are these new undies?" He asked, running his hand along her bare bottom.

"Why don't you find out?" She answered teasingly. She nearly screamed when Natsu lifted her up, heading for a nearby counter and placed her on top. She reached up her hands, taking his face in hers and his mouth covered hers, fierce and passionate. Lucy slipped her tongue in, earning a hearty moan from Natsu and his tongue met hers. As they kissed, his finger reached behind her and untied her apron. As the apron fell, she spread her legs for him and he nestled in between them. She hymned and her hands roamed over his toned abdomen. Her hands moved down, feeling his arousal through his pants and she squeezed it gently. He broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Luce." He grunted. She giggled as he tossed her apron aside and nipped his way down her throat. "I was thinking about something the whole time I was on the mission."

"About what?" Lucy tossed her head back, arching her back and he gripped her breasts, squeezing it gently. She moaned louder, his mouth covered the erect bud and he sucked on the tender tip. Her breathing became labored as a sucking noise filled her ears along with his own labored breaths. She could feel herself getting wetter by the moment as he captured the tip in between his teeth and pressed his tongue against it. Lucy undid his pants, they dropped to the floor and he released her breast with an audible pop.

"About you and me." He continued, giving the other breast the same treatment. Lucy's fingers disappeared inside of his underwear where she squeezed his buttocks and he grunted against her skin.

"What about you and me?" Natsu let go of her, pressing kissing down her stomach and hooked the sides of her underwear with his fingers. He pulled them down as she lifted her buttocks, Lucy felt her cheeks turn red as she saw him stare at her moistened heat. She tried to close her legs but he pushed them open more. "Don't stare at me."

"But you're so beautiful." He pouted. "And smell so good." Natsu kissed her inner thighs, she threw back her head and gripped the counter, trembling. He lifted back up, pressing his mouth on hers once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. He inserted two fingers into her sex and she gasped.

"Natsu!" She whimpered.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Natsu informed.

"I will." He always said that during sex, the first time they had had sex, he was shy but when they reached their fifth time, Natsu had become more direct and less hesitant. But, he always asked her if she was okay even when she was on the brink of an incredible orgasm. Natsu began to pump his fingers in and out of her sex, her hips followed, sliding along the counter. Lucy threw her head back, opening her mouth as lewd noise spilled out.

"Have you used the magic that has been keeping you from getting pregnant recently?" He questioned. She glanced at him, his fingers began to move in and out of her faster and she shook her head.

"No." She knew where this was going and she had been thinking the same thing.

"Really?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "It's just when I was traveling, I saw some families with lots of kids and really wanted that for us. I know we'll be great parents." He leaned down, kissing her collar bone as she wielded herself to his pleasures.

"You'll be a beautiful mother." He added. He moved down on her as she approached her peak and right when she was about to come, he pulled his fingers out. She hissed but soon screamed his name out in ecstasy as his mouth covered her sex. His tongue replaced his fingers and she hooked her legs behind his neck.

"Natsu!" He drank her in as she came, she moaned with each lap of his tongue and she laid flaccid, staring at his pink head nestled in between her legs. When he was finished, he licked his lips and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You taste sweeter than I remember." He muttered against her skin. Coming out of her haze, she pulled down his pants and rubbed the head of his member with her thumb. He grunted in pleasure and with each rub, she could feel him growing thicker.

"Luce." He said in a raw voice." How many kids should we have?" He grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her and began to rub himself against her core.

"We can't have them all at once." Lucy moaned. Her body began to yearn for him to fill her.

"I know but let's have a lot okay, maybe three or four."

"Okay." Natsu slid into her core, her walls stretched as he filled her up and she pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Luce, you feel so good." He pressed his forehead against hers and with bared teeth, snapped his hips upwards.

"Ah!" she shouted. He began to pump in and out of her, she grabbed onto the counter for support as his intensity and speed increased with each moment.

"Ah, oh!"

"Luce!" He sighed her name over and over rapturously. He pushed her into the counter, pounding into her as hard as he could and her toes curled with each thrust. He changed angles, hitting a spot that sent electric jolts down their spine and they screamed each other's name in unison.

Her second orgasm made her see stars.

"Ngh!" Natsu moaned as her walls clenched him, facilitating his own release and and his seed spilled into her. Their labored breaths intermingled as they came down off their high, their sweaty bodies pressed up against one another and Lucy began to stroke Natsu's hair.

"You know I really love you." Natsu breathed. He paused. "And Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really hungry now." She giggled.

"Then, let's eat." Natsu nodded, eyes twinkling like a child and he pulled out of her. Both of them groaned at the loss of contact. She picked up her discarded apron, tying it back around her body and Natsu pulled his pants back up.

She smiled at Natsu as he indulged in all the food she made, telling her to try every part of her cooking and she did.

And it was that day, she had to make a second trip back to the store because all they did was eat and have sex.

 _ **Several months later**_

Lucy looked at Natsu, fondly as he sat cross legged in the floor and his pink eyebrows were furrowed together. He held up a paper with the instructions, a partially built crib was in front of him and Natsu set the paper aside, scratching his head.

"I'm lost."

"I can help you." Lucy offered, starting to get off the couch. Natsu got up, walking over to Lucy and shook his head.

"No, you relax." Lucy pouted but sat back down on the couch. He sighed, kneeling down and laid his head down on her swollen belly, stroking it lovingly. "I can't wait till the twins are born."

"I still can't believe I'm having twins." Lucy sighed. "I think we _might_ have missed each other too much."

"I don't think that is possible." He said with a devilish grin. She couldn't have agreed more.

The End

* * *

 **If you would please let me know what you thought about the one shot, it would greatly be appreciated- The** **EnchantingAbyss**


End file.
